1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method for combining a plurality of eye images. More specifically, the present invention is a method for combining a plurality of eye images into a plenoptic multifocal image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging of an eye is typically done with one or more slit lamps, one or more ophthalmoscopes, one or more fundus cameras, one or more scanning laser ophthalmoscopes or SLO's and one or more wide field eye imaging devices that typically acquire a single image. Even when movies or multiple images are acquired they are often at a specific focal plane. When retinal images are shot with different focus and alignment, it is often up to an observer to view multiple images to combine a composite in their mind of the focus regions. While some of these devices allow control of focus, it is difficult to obtain a well-focused image throughout the thickness of a retina or other ocular region. Additionally, there are optical aberrations that can be caused by the eye imaging device that can cause regions to be out of focus. Alignment of the eye imaging device to a patient's eye also can affect overall clarity of regions of images.